Lyrical Wizardry
by Tensa
Summary: The TSAB discovers by co-incidence a magical society on Unadministered World 97 in the midst of a social and cultural reform. But they weren't the first to make contact. This is the story of the Legend who triumphed over Evil, the Ace who denied her own Past, and a Stranger who faces endless Battle. Rated T for This is a Reboot of Harry Potter: Stand By Ready
1. 00: History of Magic

**Lyrical Wizardry**

AN: Tensa here. This is my second attempt at a HPxMSLN crossover. My first attempt at a Harry Potter Nanohaverse crossover failed miserably, because of faults I've identified that lead to me writing myself into a corner. But I didn't want the idea to disappear, so I've started over.

This story is still post StrikerS, pre ViViD, because 1 year after StrikerS happens to be when the Deathly Hallows Nineteen Years Later Epilogue happens, if we assume A's takes place in 2005 and that the Mid Childan New Calendar's New Year is in synch with Earth's.

In addition to the main featured universes of Harry Potter and Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, there are also references to Ace Combat Assault Horizon, various Hideo Kojima games, and the lyrics to various songs will be used as scene breaks. Those are the property of their respective copyright holders.

-Chapter 0: History of Magic-

Ranar likul viernopal kar  
Ranar likul viernopal

Lenar panar virakeral kar  
Lenar panar virakeral

-1998 AD-

[1998 Anno Domini/New Calendar 0058: - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry]

The Dark Lord was dead. Finally, he had been defeated, and the Wizarding World would know peace. This news was not more welcome for anyone than Harry Potter. The Death Eaters were being rounded up, and the Great Hall began to fill out for an impromptu celebration of the battle, Harry realized as he escaped from the crowd under his invisibility cloak: this was the end of a fifty year long era. No more would the world be so fearful of Lord Voldemort that they wouldn't even dare say his name, instead he'd merely be a black spot in history. No more would Harry spend his life sitting around, waiting for either death to claim him, or for his fated battle where neither could live while the other survived. No more would life or death battles dominate his life. No more would sacrifices be made and lives lost to the schemes of a madman.

It was finished. He'd earned the right to happiness. He remained, under the invisibility cloak and pretended not to exist. In the corner of his eye, he could see the Malfoys eating with the rest of the Hogwarts victors. Behind him, he knew the Weasleys were having an uneasy silent meal. Somewhere, he knew the casualties of the battle were being laid to rest. But right now, more than anything, the Boy Who Lived wanted to be left alone with his two greatest friends.

-1998 AD-

Ehnar lakitu luyarpal kar  
Ehnar lakitu luyarpal

Luyan henar terarkel kar  
Luyan henar terarkel llukaparsi

-NC058-

[NC0058/1998AD: - The Dimensional Sea]

Tink!

Two champagne glasses met in a wordless toast, as a scruffy looking man sat alone cross legged, tapping his own half full glass against another glass resting on the surface, also half full.

"We did it," said the first man. He was dark haired, had scruffy looking facial hair, and was missing his right eye, which he covered with an eyepatch. "We finally managed to get Divine Intervention Enterprises off the ground, we're getting contracts for weapon testing, training and full on combat as we speak. I just wish you were here to see it"

His voice wavered towards the end of the sentence. He was forced to stop talking as he tried to hold back his tears for his fallen friend. Not too far from him, there was a white cot, from which a baby's rattle could be heard.

"You were right," he continued, shaking as he spoke. "It was a good idea to leave Reina with me. I don't know what I can do by myself, especially if I'm out here in space. I... I only know how to fight and make devices, so I don't know what sort of life I can give your little girl. But I'll be damned if I don't give her the best I can."

-1998 AD-

Tiernopar ehlkdu rapardu  
Lukarmisi porer tirer lupar  
Vierllosa tlarsi tumirpar  
Ehkulur latu retie marar

-NC 0062-

[NC 0062/2002 AD:- Administered World #3 Vaizen]

A young girl, no older than five, was running around a small garden. She was home alone often, because her foster father was always out for work, often for days at a time. As a result, she learned from a young age how best to channel her own energy to keep herself entertained when she wasn't attending school. Of course, she learned that her foster father was a combat mage, and she, lacking another parental figure, tried to emulate him by learning herself, even if she needed to borrow a storage device to do it.

She was hovering about two inches off the ground, gliding at about walking pace, giggling to herself as she 'banked' left and right, and fought whatever play battle was happening in her imagination.

The door clicked open, and the little girl gave a squeak of delight upon hearing the footfalls of the person who came through. She half flew, half bounded towards the person who opened the door. Her foster father returned

"Altima Papa!" The man who returned looked a little scruffy, with neck length dark hair, a short beard that wrapped around his chin to his ears, and an eye patch over his right eye. Reina leapt up towards him

"Hey! Reina! How was school!" said Altima as he held out his arms to catch the little girl. "Wow! That's some amazing magic."

"I can even float for more than three minutes now!"

"Now now Reina, what do we say when someone is nice to you?" asked Altima, gently reminding Reina of a little lesson that her school teachers thought she needed to work on.

"Thanks Papa!" said Reina with enthusiasm that only a five year old could match.

"You're welcome sweetie," said Altima with a warm smile. "Did you do your homework?"

Reina bounced back down from Altima's arms, and seemed to concentrate on something really important. After a few seconds, in front of her there was a holographic screen that showed a few pages of basic arithmetic questions, and their answers.

"Done!"

-NC 0062-

Tiernopar ehlkdu rapardu  
Lukarmisi porer tirer lupar  
Vierllosa tlarsi tumirpar  
Ehkulur latu retie marar

-NC 0065-

[NC 0065/2005 AD:- TSAB Warship Asura]

It was only a small wish.

To see the warm smile of her mother

That wish persisted, even when Fate Testarossa was bound by a pair of the Time Space Administration Bureau's standard issue handcuffs, standing on the bridge of the Bureau's warship, watching on their screen the Bureau's attempt to bring her mother in. Even though she was defeated by the girl that brought her onto the Asura, and she knew that her failure would only enrage her mother even more, a small corner of her heart held onto the possibility that her mother would still accept her unconditionally.

That didn't quite match up with what she was seeing and hearing. Why was her mother standing in front of a capsule, containing a girl that looked just like her? Why was she referring to the girl as Alicia, the name she remembered being called in her own memories? Why was her mother calling her a doll? Why were they calling this Alicia her mother's true daughter? Why was this brown haired girl painfully honest girl, Takamachi Nanoha, trying to defend her from her mother? Was her mother being hurtful to her? Why was her mother... denying that she was her mother?

"Ever since I created you," said Precia Testarossa, drawing Fate's full attention. "I've always hated you!"

Fate didn't want to believe it. She felt Bardiche's idle form slip and fall out of her hand. Her consciousness began to drown as she felt light headed. The last thing she could remember was slumping slowly down to the floor...

When Fate came to, she was in a hospital bed, in what she presumed was the sickbay of the Asura. The room was bare, aside from the bed she lay in, and the lights that glowed on the walls. She was alone, but on the screen by her bed she could see four people raiding her home... no, it was her former home, and her former life.

The inconsistencies in her memories rearranged themselves, a new pattern emerged, and she finally made sense of it. There was a reason mother... Precia, called her 'Alicia' when she smiled. She stood up from the bed, deactivated Bardiche in hand. She held out her palm, and the gem flashed and glowed, before transforming into the poleaxe like form she had used so many times to fight.

"Maybe I haven't even truly begun yet..." said Fate. Her sadness transformed into relief at her newest companions, and her new opportunity at life, to make it truly her own.

-NC 0065-

Message of the blowing wind  
Erasing memories  
Stars are the witnesses of our existence

-NC 0065-

[2005 AD/NC 0065 :- ?]

Fate woke up in a large bed that she knew wasn't hers. Peering around, she saw that she was in a nightgown that she couldn't have been wearing. Next to her, there was a painfully familiar blonde haired girl sleeping next to her. As if to confuse her further, a maid familiar entered the room, and woke the two sleeping girls (and their pet dog) from their slumber.

Fate's mind blanked as soon as she heard the name of her 'mother'. She hadn't quite made sense of everything, even as she hid behind the pillar in the dining room, away from her mother.

And why was there all this talk about illusions?

Wasn't she in the middle of something earlier? She didn't remember getting into bed at least.

Why was Precia smiling? She never smiled for Fate. Why was Alicia healthy? Why was Linith still functioning?

Fate moved in a daze. She wasn't quite sure what was going on, what kind of day it was, or what kind of nightmare she was trying to forget. Even the breakfast in front of her looked strange.

This had to be a dream. A very beautiful dream, but a dream none the less.

This represented everything that she had ever wanted; a warm mother that loved her, a little sister to share happiness and fun times with; a normal life.

But this wasn't real. It wasn't real because it matched her simple wish exactly, and that's why it was impossible. Alicia couldn't exist in the same world as her. After all Precia would have never made Fate in the first place if not for Alicia's accident. And though Linith was precious, she was gone.

Just like the rest of her past. She swore to let go of the past when her mother disowned her. As nice as this was, as much as she wanted happy idle days to continue forever, she remembered what was going on outside. A dream wasn't good enough.

It hurt Fate's heart, knowing that the only way for her dream to exist was just that: as a dream.

She would have to wake up.

-NC 0065-

Change is what the world awaits  
Could that be peace or war?  
The answer no one knows  
Trusting the break of dawn  
The blue bird flies away

-2005 AD-

[2005 AD/NC 0065 :- Over Japanese Waters]

Harry knew that he'd arrived too late. There were reports coming from the East Asian Ministries of Magic that there was a large magical disturbance over the ocean. This was following reports of several strange earthquakes about six months prior. It didn't help that Parvati Patil made it a point to send a very urgently worded letter two days ago warning him of something happening 'to the east' that the professional divination specialist had managed to See, along with the rest of her staff. An anonymous centaur (who Harry suspected to be Firenze) also sent a message warning him that 'Mars burns too bright for peace. Prepare yourself'.

However the eastern ministries were quarantining themselves off, trying to prevent any incursions due to 'safety concerns'. But Harry had to try anyway, and therefore he was forced to go behind the back of several superiors, and to arrange a way to cover his tracks if he was caught, before he committed himself and more importantly, government manpower to this highly illegal mission.

This was why, despite the incident already being resolved, Harry was hovering over the ocean on his Firebolt II, directly above the estimated site of the disturbance that had occurred yesterday. Currently, all he could see was just a mass of water. Of course, a magical disturbance of this magnitude left traces, and even though he was so far above the water, he could still feel it coursing through his body. The two Aurors he'd taken with him could feel it too, and this bothered him more than what would happen if he were to be caught by the Japanese for trespassing in their waters.

"Proudfoot, can you feel that?" asked Harry as he looked straight down at the ocean. "It's like its coming straight from the sea itself." The older veteran Auror nodded silently whilst the other Auror slowly descended towards the water for a better look.

"Its almost like its coming from the bottom of the ocean," Proudfoot added. "Dawlish, how's things on your end?" he called out.

"... nothing changes as I get closer. Whatever it is, it's really far down!"

Harry silently went over things in his mind. Eyewitness accounts were non existent from what little information they had gathered by questioning people in Uminari City. That didn't make any sense though, because a magical disturbance of that level would be seen by the people ashore, even if it was this far off the mainland. Regardless, when Dawlish used Legimency, it revealed nothing. There was no evidence of tampering with memories, not even a vague recollection of something odd in the distance.

"We don't have the equipment, or the authorization to be here," said Harry finally, as Dawlish rose on his own broomstick. "We should return to England for now, and note down our findings quietly. We'll keep asking to investigate through the proper channels.

"And if they're uncooperative Potter?" asked Proudfoot as Dawlish rejoined them at their altitude.

"If they're un-co-operative, we'll come back covertly. It has to be done."

-2005 AD-

Ranar likul viernopal kar  
Ranar likul viernopal

Lenar panar virakeral kar  
Lenar panar virakeral

-NC 0067-

[NC 0067/2007 AD:- Fedika]

Against the backdrop of the Fedika night sky, a battle was raging. A nine year old girl was following the flashes of light and explosions that were happening above her, whilst she was fiddling with a small blue gem like device. She was told to stay on the ground, until she was called for and needed. One red streak clashed against three green streaks above, and the girl was following the red spark with intent. That was her adoptive father, fighting with a trio of aerial mages. It her first battle to be conducted with real devices, at full power, outside of any privately owned complex that Altima had thought to borrow or hire.

She knew that somewhere above her, papa was fighting, and she began to wonder if she was up to it. She was feeling nervous, more than usual. This would be her first live weapons battle, and her final test.

"Reina!" blared a telepathic voice in her head. She recognized it as Altima's. "Set up and launch, now!"

"Alright," replied Reina.

"Master, your command?" said a business like female robotic voice, originating as much from her mind as the gem in her hand.

"IWS Raptor, set up..."

An orange flash enveloped Reina's body. Her simple attire of jeans and a plain white top disappeared, replaced with a dull orange skin tight body suit, with a simple black bird shaped visor covering her face. From both of her palms she had formed a sunset orange spike of magical energy blades, almost as long as her entire arm. Two wing like magical appendages, which were her flight spells, were attached over her shoulder blades, and glowed orange in the night sky.

"Raptor Deployed."

"LET'S MOVE!" Reina shouted, taking a few steps at a run on the flat ground, before leaping into the air. Within seconds, there was an orange slash, as a green light was extinguished.

Reina secured her first air to air kill, followed extremely quickly by her second and third.

Later, the TSAB would find the bisected bodies of three wanted mages, washed ashore on Fedika, and though they tried to catch who was responsible, they eventually closed the case.

-NC 0067-

Ehnar lakitu luyarpal kar  
Ehnar lakitu luyarpal

Luyan henar terarkel kar  
Luyan henar terarkel llukaparsi

-NC 0071-

[NC 0071/2011 AD :- Vaizen. Divine Intervention Enterprises Headquarters]

Fate flew towards an offshore facility in the middle of the ocean. The swirling air ruffled her barrier jacket as she landed on top of what appeared to be an oil rig, hundreds of metres above sea level. But only, instead of drilling equipment, it was dominated by a simple but ultra modern dwelling on the central hexagonal landing platform. She knew from the building plans she was privy to that there housed a lift that lead to other facilities below the platform she currently stood on.

The records said that this was a private residence, but the anonymous tip she'd received told her that this was actually the base of operations of Divine Intervention Enterprises, a private contractor that sold protection and retrieval services. They were essentially a private military company, consisting of about twenty core members. However, there were increasingly worrying reports of an unaccounted for child soldier in the mix without the correct supervision and safety measures.

She was greeted in a slightly more aggressive way than she had imagined. A single orange light appeared from inside the central building, which then rapidly approached. A raven haired girl, maybe around Fate's age, probably a year or two younger, was flying straight at her, with some kind of energy blades from her palms, wearing a body suit and being propelled by flight spells over her shoulders.

"Round Shield."

The girl's orange magical energy blades slammed into Fate's own yellow runic magic circle protective barrier. The impact of the two was incredible. Fate was sure that the casting of the shield was perfectly fine, but even then, there was a crashing sound as Fate's spell was broken, whilst she was launched off the platform without any major damage. However, the girl had been too reckless. Fate, instead of flying back in, decided to back off, as she anticipated the girl would continue to rush at her, and placed a bind between herself and the girl. Her opponent ran into it, and was restrained in the air

"Sorry, I need you to stay there for a while," said Fate to the girl, who was screaming obscenities, trying to break the bind...

The raid was successful, and Fate had made so many arrests the ship she was assigned to was struggling to hold everyone. But a thought lingered in the back of her mind as they sailed for the nearest TSAB base. She had a rough idea of why that girl would be so passionate about defending her 'employers'. She'd experienced a form of this type of conditioning herself.

-NC 0071-

Tiernopar ehlkdu rapardu  
Lukarmisi porer tirer lupar  
Vierllosa tlarsi tumirpar  
Ehkulur latu retie marar

-2011 AD-

[2011 AD/NC 0071 :- Hogsmeade]

Altima Jaeger felt an immense pang of guilt as he walked through Hogsmeade. He was certain that everything would turn out for the best, but at the same time, it was what he was afraid of. He shuffled across the street slowly, his muggle fashion sense separating him from the others around him, but the appearance of the eye patch made him look like someone who should not be crossed. They were right. He'd lost track of how many he'd killed for DIE.

He had left Reina in better hands now; the TSAB would leave her with someone who would definitely be a much better father figure than he was. All he knew was how to fight and make intelligent devices, so he built and fought for what he believed in. This had spilled out into Reina's upbringing, and as a result, Reina's life had been turned into a constant stream of battles until the TSAB raided DIE headquarters two days ago, and sent Altima on the run.

He couldn't be rid of the late Richard Amemiya's image, his best friend, and Reina's biological father, sighing at him, without any anger, just complete disappointment for both not raising her properly and for abandoning her. Reina, when she knew better, would think the same of him.

He walked with purpose, and eventually happened upon the Three Broomsticks. Since he'd discovered this unexpected society of mages on Unadministered Planet #97, he had wanted to explore both his own talents, and theirs. He opened the door to the bar, and looked inside for an old looking woman.

Minerva McGonagall was waiting for him. She greeted him with a wave, whilst Altima did the same and walked over to sit at her table.

"You must be Altima Jaeger," said Minerva. "I'm Minerva McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts. I understand you will be applying for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post."

"I am, yes," replied Altima. "I'm sure you'll find my talents to your liking."

-2011 AD-

Travelling beyond the bounds  
We have to take that step  
What are we waiting for? It's now or never

-2015 AD-

[2015 AD/NC 0075 :- The Potter's House]

"Harry, please, why do you have to go to Africa?" said Ginny desperately.

Harry swallowed, producing a newspaper from his pocket. There was depicted another of Parvati's visions. The image showed an animated wizarding artist's impression of large explosion in a desert town, completely vaporizing it. Though the picture belonged to a higher education Muggle Studies article talking about how Muggles were not to be looked down upon, Harry was genuinely worried. So worried that he'd been following news from any resource he could get his hands on, just to track the progress of the SRN uprising in Africa.

"That's why," said Harry, motioning to the picture. "If this weapon is real, we cannot let it be used. Whoever wins this muggle war..."

"But that's the thing Harry. It's a Muggle war. What if James, Albus and Lily never see you again?"

"If we don't do anything, we'll face an entirely different set of problems. I've been talking to every seer we can find on this, and they all seem to agree that two aces are going to fight each other to bring this war to its conclusion. I'm just going to give one of them a nudge in the right direction, that's all."

Ginny looked like she was about to cry. Thankfully the children were still asleep.

"Don't worry, I've got Jaeger coming with me."

"Him?! Harry, I don't doubt he's talented, Merlin knows he's revolutionized Defence in our country by himself, but I wouldn't trust him with a stray cat, let alone anyone actually important!"

"I'm sorry ba..."

"Don't try to calm me down by calling me baby!" screamed Ginny "This is important! There's a war going on there, you might die Harry!"

"And untold thousands, or even millions, will die if this weapon ever gets into the wrong hands!" shouted Harry in response. "Ginny, this time, the bomb they have can wipe out entire towns as easy as summoning a teacup!" Ginny's lower lip trembled as Harry continued his distressed tirade, his speech becoming more desperate as he envisioned the possibilities. "I don't want to leave the children to shadow Colonel Bishop either! But I won't let our children to burn because someone hundreds of miles away keyed in a location that's vaguely in the vicinity of our house!"

Silence filled the Potter house. James, Albus and Lily had probably heard the argument, and worked out what was going on. After what felt like an eternity, Ginny silently nodded, before pulling Harry close, gave him a long desperate kiss. Once they broke apart, Ginny looked at Harry with the look of blazing determination that only she could, a look that seemed to set Harry's heart ablaze with passion and confidence.

"Come back safe. Promise me."

"I promise."

-2015 AD-

Fear to see "The World to Be"  
Is why we hesitate  
Repeat the same mistake  
Hoping to break new ground  
The blue bird flies away

-NC 0076-

[NC 0076/2016 AD :- Mid Childa]

The first thing Subaru Nakajima learned to do in the Disaster Planning and Humanitarian Aid squadrons was to rescue those who were furthest away from them first. The closer ones were generally safe for the lower magically ranked rescue staff to handle, including volunteers not trained in the use of magic beyond D rank. This meant that she was to get those who were deepest in the disaster zone.

This also meant she was able to see the devastation caused by the attack first hand as she passed through the main ballroom. The furniture that was cleaved in two, the burn marks and scars all over the walls, craters in the floor. This all pointed to the work of a team of attack mages. Despite the carnage, the only casualties were the banquet, and two bodyguards, who were impaled all the way through their stomachs, but somehow stabilized by the medical team.

Having worked with people like Signum for the past year, Subaru knew the work of sword fighting mage when she saw one. But developing on that hypothesis could wait. Subaru was sure that her enhanced hearing picked up a voice belonging to a young girl about Vivio's age was calling for help over the waves. It was located about three corridors across. Subaru double timed it and saw, just in time, a girl holding onto her younger brother, screaming in terror as a wall of water threatened to crush them. She wasn't sure how she moved so fast to step in between water and the children, but it could only be a good thing.

"Protection."

The two children looked up to see Subaru holding the wall of water back with a Belkan Triangle Shield.

"You tried your best! That's great," said Subaru, panting. "It's okay now. I'll take you straight to a safe place."

Eye witness accounts later proved Subaru's hypothesis to be true; a blade user was involved in the attack. Nobody expected the blade user to have been able to do all this alone.

-NC 0076-

Pa laktu vimaturesi  
pasi lameta vimaturesi  
Lanasidu kisaturesi  
makipa sela nitaturesi

-HARRY POTTER-

[2017 AD/NC 0077 :- Platform 9¾]

After the train left platform Nine and Three Quarters, the assembled parents were leaving for what would be their jobs later that day. Ginny Potter lead Lily away from the station, as she was longingly looking at the retreating train, wanting to have her turn to go to the magical school, whilst Harry was also consoling the young lady on the subject.

"Oh Lily you're just like how I was when I was your age," said Ginny, as she lead Lily away from the station. "It's adorable looking at you my little flower."

"Mum! I'm ten years old, can you not call me that?" squeaked the little red headed girl, gaining a small chuckle from her cousin as they followed. "Hugo! Pleeeaaaase don't laugh."

This banter continued as the station emptied of people, as they made the slow exit towards the barrier that separated the Muggle King's Cross from the secret platform.

All but one blonde twin pigtailed woman, who just celebrated her twenty first birthday four days ago, wearing your typical autumn muggle dress. Harry looked back, noticing her standing by herself, giving her a strange look before he shrugged his shoulders, accepting that she looked young enough to miss this place. There were always one or two every year. Though, to be totally honest, he didn't remember seeing anyone like her throughout the two years that he'd sent James to the express, and as much as he hated to admit, even if he was married, he'd still notice when someone as strikingly beautiful as her appeared.

Shaking his head free of these thoughts, he joined back in with the conversation between the extended Weasley family.

-The Legend who triumphed over Evil-

Pasira laktu vimaturesi  
pasi lameta vimaturesi  
Lanasidu kisaturesi  
makipa sela nitaturesi  
Pasila

-FATE TESTAROSSA-

[2017 AD/NC 0077 :- Platform 9¾]

Fate wasn't reminiscing. She was in concealed shock. Having lived on this planet for half a decade, she'd have expected to notice anything with as much magical power as a selective barrier to keep out non magical people, bound to a hidden train station.

There seemed to be an entire hidden society as well. The sight of all the happy families, children laughing and playing, and general playful chaos of the situation reminded her of a dream she had innumerable times as a child. But the fact that they were here, treating this as just the norm, indicated to her that there was a lot more hidden here than she'd initially realized.

The station was now completely empty, save for her. She figured it was safe to contact her superiors now.

"Bardiche, send a message to Headquarters," said Fate. 'Anything like this that can avoid detection for this long is a Lost Logia class until shown to be otherwise.' She thought to herself.

"Yes Sir."

-The Ace who denied her own Past-

Reaching out to catch the sun  
To hold it in our hands  
Longing for something strong to hide our weakness

-REINA AMEMIYA-

[NC 0077/2017 AD :- Aboard the inter-dimensional unregistered transport ship Hayabusa, in orbit around Callisto]

Reina had been out in space for several months now. Non stop contracts from various administered and unadministered worlds would do that. She was lucky that an old DIE member, Simmons, was able to get away from the TSAB, and thus when she contacted him, he quickly got to work, procuring the Hayabusa: a massive cargo ship to use as a mobile base for when work came thick and fast.

The man, Simmons, was a very clean cut sort of fellow. Not a hair out of place, not a crease on his clothes. Very organized, and quite possibly the real reason that DIE was able to stay afloat before the attack. That look had fooled so many people into believing he was weak. They were soon proven wrong. Some weren't able to regret the mistake.

"Amemiya, we've received a new contract from an anonymous source," he said in a voice that sounded almost too smooth.

"Anonymous?" repeated Reina. "Simmons, you know we don't do those, I think we can trash it."

"... actually, you should take a look at it."

"It appears to be pertinent." said her device, in the businesslike manner it conducted itself with through the years.

Reina sat up, her black eyes focused and ready, whilst she logged into DIE's messages through Metatron. She stared in shock at the content of the message, stunned into a ten second long silence. Apparently it was the effect Simmons was looking for.

"Kill or Capture Altima Jaeger," she said out loud, her eyes widening and the look on her face beaming. Simmons nodded. "They're going to pay us enough to buy a fleet of Hayabusas... to retrieve Papa?!"

-A Stranger who faces endless Battle-

Soon the light may disappear  
Nothing is meant to last  
Yet we believe our world

Searching for happiness  
The blue bird flies away

* * *

**Songs used this chapter**

Beyond The Bounds - ANUBIS: Zone of the Enders  
-Sung by Maki Kimura  
-Composed by Maki Kirioka


	2. 01: A New Beginning

**Lyrical Wizardry**

AN: Wow, I did not expect such an overwhelmingly positive reaction. Thank you everyone for your support of this story through reviews, follows and favourites. Just a note: I tend to reply to reviews through PM unless there is an issue that's mentioned several times in the reviews.

-Chapter 1: A New Beginning-

Fate Testarossa was sat in Luchino Café on Tottenham Court Road in London, waiting for an all important call from her superiors, telling her about what was going to happen with the request she'd sent earlier. She was sure that they'd set someone on the ground to investigate, but how much support she'd get for a backwater world like this was information that she was unable to figure out.

"**Sir,"** said Bardiche. **"I have a message from headquarters. It is from further up the chain of command than anticipated."**

"Yes, I'll take a look at it."

_Subject: U97 First Contact and Lost Logia Assignment_

_Sender: Admiral Largo Kiel_

_Hello Enforcer Testarossa. I have given you my personal authorization to station you on U97. A team will be coming within the next 48 Mid Childan hours to inspect their society. Your main priority will be to assist them in investigating the Lost Logia. We feel this would be the best role for you to play. Until then, you are on leave. We will send a rendezvous time at a later date. Unfortunately, I cannot in good conscience assign Captain Takamachi with you for this one, due to her health concerns. I'm truly sorry._

She stared at the message. It took a while to sink in. She was going to be making first contact for the TSAB with the society. All this because she wanted to pick up a few things from Earth for Nanoha, and accidentally transferred to the wrong co-ordinates.

'_Sorry Nanoha,'_ thought Fate as her order arrived. She thanked the waitress in an absent minded manner whilst she re-read the message. _'Our holiday is going to be cut short.'_

"**Would you like me to message Raising Heart?"**

"If you would please."

"**Yes Sir."**

Fate finished the last of her bland tasting coffee, which may as well have been just lukewarm bitter greyish water, and left the café towards a safe place to start a dimensional transfer. She'd need to value the next forty eight hours with Nanoha and Vivio.

-Lyrical Wizardry: A New Beginning-

Albus and Rose were chatting amicably as they walked along the aisle down the train, with James leading the way. He hadn't disappeared to go grab his circle of friends like he normally would, and instead was sticking with his younger brother and cousin.

Rose was sure this arrangement would change though after a while. James had his image as the Son of the Boy Who Lived to live up to after all. Apparently, he was living up to it, as James waved back to various other students in the carriage who seemed to want everything to do with the firstborn Potter child.

She had the feeling that this sentiment didn't necessarily extend to her and Albus, at least not at this point.

"So," said James as they found an empty campartment. "Is there anything I can do for you ickle firsties."

"Maybe," said Albus. He was slightly distracted, and looked like his mind was drifting off into the distance. "I dunno what to ask."

"Pfft," said James. "Wanna play chess with me then? Rose can help you."

Rose saw the two boys looking at her expectantly. The chessboard was already set up, and Albus' pieces were also joining in on begging Rose to give Albus a hand. James' pieces were also doing the same.

"Oh... alright then," said Rose. "Albus, did you read up on that book I gave you?"

"That chess book?" he asked. "But we spent summer going over the first year textbooks, did you expect me to do _more_ reading?"

Rose put her face in her palm, whilst James sniggered. Albus' pieces looked resigned with defeat, whilst some of James' pieces walked over and patted Albus' on the back.

"You know how I feel about things like this. I don't mind helping you out once or twice, but if you keep asking me to play the game for you I'm not going to be particularly happy."

"Please Rose," said Albus. "My pieces look crushed!"

"... I'll play then," said Rose. "But," she said, before Albus could pipe up. "I'm going to be using my pieces. If you want to make it so your pieces aren't sad, you'll have to learn to play yourself Albus."

She pulled out from her backpack a small purple bag, and from inside sixteen wizard chess pieces marched out, and saluted Rose before taking their positions on the board, where Albus' pieces shuffled away sheepishly. James' pieces reeled back and took up their own positions, looking slightly shaken.

"I... think I'll go back to reading textbooks Rose, thanks," said Albus stunned in silence as Rose's pieces bowed to James'.

"Uh... I don't think my guys are up to another spanking by Uncle Ron's pieces Rose," said James.

"Suit yourself," said Rose. "Sorry guys, you've got to go back."

The pieces saluted back to Rose and began to march back to their container. Albus had taken his brand new copy _Standard Book of Spells: Grade 1 (3__rd__ Ed)_ by Miranda Goshawk and was already on the contents page.

"Third edition?" said James. "You lucky buggers, I heard dad say that it makes the second edition look like it was written in MS DOS... whatever that means."

"Books aren't written with computer code," said Rose. "The enchantments just make things more user friendly, that's all."

"I don't get why you'd want to read through now though. It won't make sense until you have your first les...sons," said James, trailing off towards the end of the sentence.. "... wait," he continued. "What does that say? I didn't know Professor Jaeger wrote the foreword."

Though they'd gotten used to seeing the name of Harry Potter all over things like textbooks or newspaper articles, something that surprised them was the words of a professor appearing on one of their own texts. They flicked to the foreword and began to read.

_Foreword II: Altima Jaeger - Hogwarts Defence Professor_

_This third edition of The Standard Book Of Spells series was brought on by a massive shift in views, as wizard society seeks to move forward and undo the mistakes of the past._

_Wizarding Britain is slowly shedding the policy of isolation fathered by Salazar Slytherin, which whilst relevant for the dangers of his era, only serves to hurt relations today, instead now the magical community is getting more and more involved in the affairs of muggles, most recently, involvement in both stopping the SRN uprising in Africa, and the coup de etat from the New Russian Federation to help wizardkind to understand their world, and to set the building blocks for a stable and safe integration._

_So now we have the creation of the Third Edition of such a solid series of textbooks, something young witches and wizards are sure to appreciate on their journey, as they emerge from their chrysalis into mature adults._

"Professor Jaeger," said Rose. "Doesn't he work with Uncle Harry on tougher cases or if they think that fighting is inevitable?"

"Yeah, and he _really_ knows his stuff," said James, with a tone of awe. "I've told you about that Virtual Reality setup he uses in school right?"

"Yes," said Albus. "I think you've told the story about how you got your first date because you saved Melissa Hunter from a VR dragon. After the twentieth time it got really boring."

"Or about how your entire class got their asses kicked by a girl in VR that was only known as the White Devil," said Rose. "But hearing from Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny that you nearly wet your virtual pants never gets old."

"HEY! I really thought I was going to die to her," said James, a slight smirk crossing his face. "Seriously, an eleven year old girl who can fly freely, and shoot beams that can level entire cities would scare anybody."

The other two sniggered.

"Don't laugh! Come to the Defence Club, you'll see what I mean. The White Devil is an introductory scenario, I'd _love_ to see how you do."

The banter continued through the journey, and before they knew it, it was lunchtime. James had taken to tutoring the two younger children in the basics of magic, and by the end of the journey, the two of them were somehow able to produce a glow from the tips of their wands.

"Well, that's Lumos," said James. "I think any more advanced than this is pushing it, especially since we were trying to hide what we were doing from the prefects every time those stupid patrols pass us."

"Albus, you did really good," said Rose, patting her cousin on the back. "And James, you're an amazing teacher."

"Thanks, I know," said James. Albus merely nodded.

"Oh god, are you worried about the sorting again?" asked James.

"Uh huh," said Albus. "You can't blame me can you?"

"Yes I can," said James. "Dear Merlin Albus, Dad even told you that you can ask the hat for a favour and to drop you in Gryffindor about as many times as I talked about VR training and optional defence classes. Really, the way you talk about it, its like you're about to face off against a dragon."

Albus couldn't help but crack a weak smile whilst Rose gave a slightly nervous laugh.

-Lyrical Wizardry: A New Beginning-

[Lunch Time: Gringotts]

Reina Amemiya stood in front of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. The information given about Gringotts was surprisingly detailed, and seemed to have been gathered first hand. The building was exactly as Reina had pictured it, though a few details had probably changed, probably related to how recently the building had been cleaned.

"_Amemiya,"_ said a voice in Reina's head. _"This is Simmons. How're things on the ground?"_

"_Things are pretty good,"_ said Reina telepathically. _"I've got a visual on the bank, but now its time to get in there and raid the vault. I want to find any clues about where Papa might be or what he might be doing for now."_

"_I see. By the way, don't you think this operation stands out just a little bit?"_

"_How so?"_

"_Well, it _is_ a little unexpected, given the world we're in."_

"_What, were you expecting me to go undercover in a school? I understand that the school is important to them, a lot more so than other schools in other cultures are, but I don't see how investigating a bunch of schoolchildren can be of any relevance ata ll."_

"_If Jaeger is in Hogwarts, he has ready uninterrupted access to a large number of magically talented children in a position of authority."_

Reina had no reply to that last statement, and decided to continue with the mission regardless. Two security guards were stationed at the doors, eyeing Reina with suspicion as she walked in.

"_Two guards at the front,"_ said Reina back. _"This can't be it. They must have more defences for the entire wealth of a nation."_

"_Maybe they're pumped up with M-Steroids, or whatever equivalent they have down here,"_ suggested Simmons.

"_I don't think so,"_ replied Reina. _"Their linker cores don't look too different from the others. So just training?"_

"_There's no real need to find out,"_ said Simmons. _"Go as far as you can without alerting anyone."_

"_Pfft."_

Reina marched forward confidently, pushing the doors aside as she entered into the old building. She was sure one of the guards shivered as she entered. Maybe it was the fact that she was wearing a bodysuit underneath a poncho and red miniskirt. Anyone who dressed that ridiculously was either insane, powerful or both.

Past the first set of doors was a small entrance hall, with a second door that lead to the inside of the bank proper. There was something inscribed above the door

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

'_How cute,'_ thought Reina sarcastically.

"_Amemiya, that's not like, a challenge now. Alright?"_

"_I know. I'm just here to see if Papa has anything down here of value."_

Her appearance drew stares from the goblins sitting at the sides of the bank, measuring precious stones and metals. She stared straight back with a look that could have sliced open a battle tank.

The bank was, despite being the only wizarding bank in Britain, surprisingly quiet. Reina walked towards the nearest customer desk, which had both the Union Jack and the French Tricolore on plaques at the front.

"Bonjour," said the goblin in French. "Can I help you madam?"

'_I see. They greet in both languages, so that the customer is free to proceed in the language of their choice.'_

"I wish to open an account at Gringotts," said Reina. "I just moved into the country and have nothing of real value to deposit at this point in time. I'd just like to get it out of the way."

"I see. Your name please, madam?"

"Eva Mitsubishi."

-Lyrical Wizardry: A New Beginning-

[Later that evening: Hogsmeade]

The Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogsmeade station, and it was there the students all departed. James had separated from the other two soon to be first years and went on ahead to take a carriage towards Hogwarts. Rose and Albus were therefore stuck with following the sound of Hagrid's voice.

"Firs' years! Firs' years! This way please."

The enormous groundskeeper had changed a little compared to the photographs that their parents had shown them, from their school years. Hagrid had become a little more wrinkled, his posture a little more stooped over, and his hair was starting to show a few white locks. All in all, he was getting older, and though his giant blood had managed to keep him away from the ravages of time for a while, things were starting to catch up.

"Alright Hagrid?" said Albus as the group of first years gathered around.

"Alrigh' Alb, Rose," said Hagrid in reply. Now that the children were closer, they noticed that he had a distracted look on his face, like he was looking out for something coming over the horizon, something that Rose noticed.

"Hagrid?" asked Rose. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Listen," said Hagrid. "There's been a bit o' an inciden'. I'd like ter get yer into the castle as fas' as poss'ble."

"Will we still be able to take the boats across the lake?" asked Albus. Rose put her face in her left palm. Albus could be incredible at times, in every sense of the word.

"... I don' think so today."

It was true. Once all the first years had gathered, Hagrid lead them to the carriages. There was a little bit of confusion as to why this was happening, especially since as policy, Hogwarts' enrolment procedure for first years was very clearly shown to all the children, especially to muggleborns who wouldn't have even heard of Hogwarts before receiving their letters. In recent years, they also made sure to send letters to non magically aware families at least year in advance so that they could brief the parents and the child in question, answer any questions, and work out a suitable cover story, such as the child was being transferred to a prestigious boarding school for talented youngsters, or something similar.

"C'mon!" said Hagrid. "The castle's waitin' fer yer." He was trying to put on a brave face, but worry and nervousness was written all over his face. He was still scanning the skies for a threat that might not even arrive.

Albus and Rose sat in one of the seemingly self pulling carriages, and they were sat opposite a very familiar looking blonde boy.

"Nervous are you Potter?" asked Scorpius Malfoy.

"Leave him alone Scorpius," snapped Rose.

"Oooh, I'm scared... but seriously, I'm a little nervous too," said Scorpius.

"I suppose you'd want to end in Slytherin?" asked Albus.

"What? Potter, have nerves really rattled your brain? I mean this is nothing like what my father told me. We were supposed to go in boats."

"Yeah," said Albus dumbly. "Boats..."

The rest of the journey proceeded in silence.

-Lyrical Wizardry: A New Beginning-

Albus Severus Potter was extremely nervous as he waited in the entrance hall to be sorted with the other fifty or so first years. Rose was twitching with a little nervousness, but it was the excited nervousness that one had when they were trying a box of every flavour beans, or preparing to go to Disneyland.

Albus's nerves was due to the dread that had caught up to him in the last thirty minutes of the train journey, dreading that the sorting hat would call out 'Slytherin!' in less than three seconds of him putting it on.

Instead he just quaked in line as the first years were lead to Great Hall, where they would sit for the sorting ceremony. He wasn't the only scared one, it seemed. He recognized Scorpius Malfoy not too far ahead of him, probably praying to whatever deity the Malfoy family worshiped that the hat would do the very thing that Albus didn't want it to do.

On one of the tables, Albus saw his brother James give him a thumbs up; one that his friends wouldn't notice, but because he knew Albus would be searching for some form of support, would be found by Albus.

The gesture had its impact lessened somewhat when James' friend pulled a funny face at him, and James joined in with the silent laughter. 'Some things never change,' thought Albus as he in the middle of the hall with the rest of the first years.

Looking up at the staff table, he noticed the staff were all scanning the first years, evidently looking to see who or what they would have to deal with for the next seven years. One that caught his eye was the presence of a man with an eye patch, full beard and shoulder length messy hair. Though Albus never met him in person, he knew who it was immediately: he was looking at Altima Jaeger.

"Potter, Albus!" called a voice from the front of the hall

Before he knew it, he was called up to be sorted. With these other thoughts in his mind, as well as James' secret support, he walked up to the stool where the sorting hat lay with a confidence that he wouldn't have had earlier.

As he sat on the stool, the hat flopped down over his eyes, and he heard the voice within it talking to him.

'_Another Potter eh?'_ said the hat to Albus in his mind. _'I've been expecting you.'_

'Really?' thought Albus back. 'I guess James must have mentioned something.'

'_Yes, and though he did ask me to do a small favour right at the end of last year... oh, but I'm afraid I cannot take requests for friends and family; each child needs to be sorted according to his or her own merit you see.'_

'What did he ask for?'

'_... lets see...'_ said the hat, ignoring the question. _'A thirst to prove yourself... loyal... a keen mind... and prone to the occasional insane disregard for the rules... Potters _never_ make my work easy.'_

'Sorry.'

'_Please take it as a compliment. As you would be suitable for several houses, I will place you somewhere I know you can make friends. That will be in...'_

"GRYFFINDOR!" finished the sorting hat out loud. To Albus it felt like an eternity, but really he had only sat on the stool for more or less thirty seconds. Albus took off the hat, smiling a little sheepishly as he realized what the hat was saying between the lines. James clapped the loudest as his brother walked towards the Gryffindor table, before clapping him on the back, making room for his little brother.

Now that he was at the safety of the Gryffindor table, he even worked up the courage to give his cousin Rose a quick thumbs up, which she returned. Soon, Rose was asked to take a seat next to Albus, and this section of the family was reunited again.

"See Alb," said James. "Told you it would be easy."

"Easy? James, the Sorting Hat told me it didn't take requests."

"I... wait what?"

"Yeah, it said that you..."

"Oookay, not another word Albus," said James. Rose suddenly gasped as she read the Evening Prophet, and seemed to almost swing it in front of her cousins.

The headline explained why Hagrid was so tense, and why the boats were skipped over. There were two simple words on the headline.

_-_GRINGOTTS ATTACKED_-_

[Earlier that day - Lunchtime at Gringotts]

Reina looked bored as the goblin verified her identity. As she claimed to be a non magical person with a magical relative, she managed to bypass most of the checks that she assumed would have become standard after the 2nd Wizarding War. In fact, as she read up on their history, she was totally surprised at both how incredible and incredulous the events were. It looked like child soldiers were a common thing everywhere.

"Alright," said the goblin handling her account, as he finally finished signing through the paperwork. "Come this way please to confirm your vault's location."

Reina walked with the goblin towards the back of the main hall, which she assumed meant that she was heading towards the underground vaults the Gringotts pamphlet was talking about. However as she walked through a doorway into what would have been a room for visitors to store belongings that they would not like to fall during the mine cart ride (again, the pamphlet was quite informative), there was an ear piercing buzz.

'_Huh? Did I just walk through a metal detector or something?'_

"Excuse me miss Mitsubishi," said the goblin. "Could you please empty your pockets of any items so that they can be scanned for magical traces?"

"Uh... I just have my wallet and my mobile phone," said Reina, bringing both items onto the table. Both were fake; neither contained anything pertaining to Reina herself. The goblin ran over the objects with a sort of metal detector like probe.

"It appears then that you have failed to disclose magical ability," said the goblin. His tone switched to something a lot colder and confrontational. "Under Gringotts policy, we are to detain you until the relevant authorities arrive to take you for questioning."

"_It was good while it lasted,"_ said Simmons. _"Alright, I think its time to leave."_

"_No, not yet,"_ replied Reina. _"I came here to look for anything that Papa could have been hiding, and I will find it." _Reina's face shifted to a hungry smile; one of a child that had just been let loose in a sweet shop with twenty entire pounds of money. She turned to the goblin and uttered words that showed her intent. Several guards were closing in on her.

"I guess you'll have to arrest me then," she said. "Metatron!"

She shouted the last word, and her entire body became encased with a paleish blue light. When it faded, Reina was there, but there were changes to her attire. She was now clad in a greenish blue bodysuit, with pale blue lines radiating out from blue jewel in the centre of her chest towards her fingertips and her feet, which were encased in hard metal boots. Her eyes were covered by a black visor that seemed to float in front of her head. On her back was a pair of floating blue wing like lights, accompanied by similar looking wings on the sides of her knees. On her left elbow was a hexagonal deep blue crystal, and on her right forearm, there was a pale white blade, emitting sparks about the length of her entire arm that was pointed towards her elbow.

"**Good Morning,"** said a feminine disembodied robotic voice that seemed to come from Reina's chest. **"Ready For Combat Operation."**

Reina flicked her right arm back, and the blade flicked forward so that it was now pointed in the same direction as her right forearm, in a ready position. Blue sparks flew out from the blade as it locked into position, giving off a blue aura. Before anyone could react, Reina had flown towards the back of the security room, and swung her arm at the door at the back that barred her entry to the vaults. The arm mounted blade sliced through the door like a hot knife through butter, and she kicked it in half, splitting the door sideways.

People in the cart room were taking cover as Reina flew past them following the track. She then flew down deeper and deeper into the cavern. As she did so, she felt a sudden wave of pressure come over her, like the cavern itself was objecting to her presence. However through that sensation, Metatron had picked up a different but familiar signature.

"_Simmons, I'm getting readings that belong to a Mid Childan style device."_

"_I'm getting it too! Didn't Jaeger specialize in Belkan Style?"_

"_Yeah, but he always appreciated the long range abilities of Mid Style. I'm going in!"_

She dived down, into the seemingly bottomless cavern, following the waypoint marker that Metatron had given her. However on the way down, a proximity warning blared mentally in her ears.

"**Reinforcements approaching."**

"I'll finish it in ten seconds!"

"**You Won't Finish Them In Ten Seconds."**

Reina turned around, and brought her left arm up, with her elbow pointed towards the mine cart entrance. A blue shield appeared around her, absorbing a variety of spells which crashed into the shield.

"_Reina, forget them! Just get what you came here for!"_

Reina obliged. She somersaulted backwards in midair, hanging upside down for a second before boosting her flight spells to send her flying downward. The air was starting to get more and more musty and dank. She had the feeling that as she descended, signal quality with Simmons would become poorer and poorer.

"**Telepathic Support Is Unavailable Due To Interference."**

"I'll keep that in mind."

"**It Also Appears Pursuit Has Ceased."**

"Based on?"

"**No Approaching Human Linker Cores Or Life Signs."**

"Any discernable cause?"

"**None Currently."**

Dropping towards the ground, Reina could sense that she was getting closer to her target, but there was something else as well. Below Reina, there was a burst of orange light, followed by the flapping of wings and the jangling of chains. As she landed with a crunch, Reina was able to take note of her surroundings. There were a series of stone pillars surrounding a pale looking scaled beast in the middle of the makeshift plaza. The long pointed smoking snout, with a pair of wings that served as the frontal limbs, and its posture, all indicated that it was there to guard the vaults. Just beyond it was the origin of the signal she was tracking.

"**Enemy Identified As A Wyvern Type. It Appears To Be Guarding The Vaults"**

"I think we found our discernable cause. Any ideas on its capabilities yet?"

"**Scanning Is Currently In Progress. However, It Is Being Restrained. It Also Has Some Fairly Significant Magic Resistance. Current Data Indicates That With Enough Patience Close Range Melee Attacks Should Dispose Of It Easily. Evasion Is Also An Option."**

As IWS Metatron gave Reina it's thoughts and analysis of the relatively young and fit guard dragon, it tried to breathe a spout of flame at Reina, who blocked the attack by forming a shield with her left elbow's shield generator, diverting the flames aside.

"I was going to leave you alone, but now?" said Reina.

Reina put more power into her flight spell, and rushed towards her target with her arm mounted blade drawn and glowing at its brightest blue. There was a flash of light as she swung the blade in a forehand swing that sliced straight across the dragon's snout. It howled as she did so, and reared its head back and opened its jaws wide, and turned its head so that it was sideways. It then tried to snap at her. Reina managed to slip above it, slicing downward at the face of the dragon again as it approached, skimming her legs with its teeth.

Reina continued to hover just out of range, taunting the dragon with her arm blade flicked back in the idle position. The dragon didn't take very well to that, and tried to swipe at Reina with its claws. Its struggling managed to strain the chains that were holding it in place. Reina cast a fast shield up to block the claw swipes, which knocked her back through the air. She braked by planting her feet into one of the pillars that formed a sort of stone cage around the beast. She then pushed off the pillar and hovered just above the dragon's head.

The dragon reared up and tried to charge at Reina again, pushing off its hind legs which _were_ tethered to the wall.

There was a crunch as fixture where the chain was attached to the wall was torn out. The dragon, suddenly freed from its bindings, flexed its wings and began to charge.

Reina backpedalled as fast as she could, quickly clearing out of the cage before the dragon followed and shattered the stone pillars like matchsticks.

"**Reassessment Complete. Your Chances Of Victory Have Significantly Reduced."**

"Wanna tell me the odds?"

"**You Never Want To Hear Them."**

The cavern had just about enough room for the dragon to fly as well as Reina. It seemed like the little exchange they had whilst the dragon was chained up was just a warmup. Reina dropped down as the dragon tried to breathe a stream of flames at Reina. The flames skimmed her hair, singeing it.

Reina responded by dashing towards the dragon, slashing at it with a backward spinning attack aimed at its vulnerable underside, slipping between its legs and talons as she passed. It seemed to work as she saw a spray of red where the blade had pierced the flesh.

The dragon turned once it realized what had happened, and with about a hundred metres between the two combatants, it shot towards Reina, wings swept back and fire roaring out of its mouth.

"**Maybe My Assessment Overestimated The Dragon."**

Reina ignored that statement and flew in a spiral, aiming for the bottom jaw of the dragon's head. She drew her right hand back, the arm blade flicking forward as it began to glow with a blue light. Then she rushed forward, thrusting her right arm towards the underside of the dragon's head, and covered the distance of about ten metres in a flash.

-RULES OF NATURE-

The blade pierced through the soft lower jaw of the dragon's mouth, pinning it to the upper hard palate of the dragon's mouth. If the dragon wanted to roar in pain or rage, it couldn't, because the force of Reina flying into its lower jaw was keeping it shut.

Reina pushed up and up and up, until the dragon's head was almost vertical, and its neck was almost at full extension. The dragon, sensing danger, began to redouble its efforts to escape. It was trying to force its neck back down, to throw Reina off from its head. Dragon blood began to fly out of the beast's mouth as it fought the impaling sting of Reina's blade, and the force of Metatron's flight spells.

-And they run when the sun comes up-  
-With their lives on the line-

The dragon was starting to win the struggle. As the struggle continued, they began to lose height as the weight of the dragon was no longer adequately supported by its wings. The continued effort was also threatening to split its skull as the two of them descended. Reina decided that a head on approach was not going to work, and prepared a safety measure.

-(Alive)-  
For a while  
(No choice)  
-Gotta follow the laws of the wild-

The dragon gave one last heave, trying to throw Reina down into the abyss. But Reina wasn't interested in resisting directly. As soon as the pressure increased, Reina flew to the dragon's left, twisting its head and using its downward momentum to assist in the motion. Its neck began to crack as Reina continued to pull the dragon's head along with her, cranking its head and neck around with a series of sickening snapping noises until its entire body was falling through the air. Reina was now on top of an inverted dragon, pushing it down towards the bottomless abyss below.

-(Alive)-  
With their lives on the line  
(No choice)  
-Out here only the strong survive-

Reina watched below, waiting for the dragon to come back. She knew it was inevitable, and was prepared when she saw a burst of orange light fly towards her from below. She darted to one side, allowing the vertical jet of flame to whiff straight past her. The dragon coming up was bloody and gasping. The dragon's reflexes were slowed. It was trying to compensate for its dulling senses and injuries by quadrupling its ferocity, but both of them knew it was just desperate.

-What's done is done-  
Survived to see another day  
The dance of life  
-The hunter and the agile prey-

Reina moved too quickly for the dragon to respond to. Reina slipped past its head on its right as the dragon sluggishly tried to take a bite out of Reina, but missed her comfortably. Reina turned in the air outside of the dragon's vision to slice straight towards the base of its right wing with her arm blade. The blade cut through the wing, severely injuring it. By the time Reina was through, the dragon let out a howl of pain and fear, and Reina decided to finish it off. She grabbed the dragon's left wing securely under her left armpit, and stabbed the blade in her right hand through the dragon's spine, severing its spinal cord. Metatron's flight spells suddenly quadrupled in size. The pale blue wings over her back and knees glowed brighter and brighter.

-No guarantee-  
Of which of them will succeed  
-Strong or weak-

She spun the helpless dragon around, spinning it into the surrounding cavern walls, increasing her speed and rising up towards the platform where the dragon originally stood. She managed to release the enormous mass of dragon upwards. By this point, reinforcements had already arrived inside the cavern itself, on a ledge overlooking the fight that was about to end below. The thirty or so security wizards were just in time to see Reina throw the one winged dragon up at their location with a strange airborne variant of a giant throw.

-Rules of Nature-

The dragon corpse scattered the guards before they could open fire. Reina used this opportunity to land on the platform and flick her arm blade, cleaning the blood and cerebrospinal fluid off her blade.

-RULES OF NATURE-

"**Reinforcements Are Retreating."**

"Told you I'd finish things in ten seconds."

"**I Calculate One Hundred And Seventy Four Seconds From Initial Contact To Their Rout. Your Premmise Is Flawed."**

-Lyrical Wizardry: A New Beginning-

[Hogwarts: The Great Hall - Start of Term Feast]

"They killed a DRAGON?" said James, incredulous.

"_She_ killed a dragon to get inside the vault," said Rose. "Read the article, it only mentions one attacker! Gringotts won't be happy about them publishing this."

Albus felt sheepish. He reflected that compared to the problem of which house he was going to be in, there were things going on outside that made what was his own plight pale in comparison. Apparently they weren't the only ones who were shocked at the news. Some of the older students were huddled around in their own groups, discussing the article and writing home.

"What did they take?" asked James. "They must have done it for a reason, right?"

"Well... I think there's only so far a journalist can go before they start breaking laws," said Rose. "There's no mention of what was taken in here."

-Lyrical Wizardrry: A New Beginning-

[At that time: Aboard the Hayabusa]

Reina was staring at the object she retrieved. It wasn't quite a Mid Childan intelligent device. It looked like a virtual reality helmet, with goggles that covered the eyes. Reina recognized the object as soon as she saw it after cutting the bank vault open. She had gone through the files and functions several times, and found that it was part of an enormous network of about fifty other similar devices. They were probably designed to operate in tandem with each other to create mass VR simulations.

However, Reina remained mystified

'_Why would Papa leave _this_ object lying around in a vault in Gringotts?'_ thought Reina.

The only thing that made sense with relation to this was that he was trying to play a game.

And there was only one person he ever played games with.

"Simmons, lets stay away from U97 for a while," said Reina. "We should work on upgrading Metatron before we go down again."

"Why?" asked Simmons.

"He's expecting me."

* * *

**Songs used in this chapter**

Rules of Nature (vs RAY) - Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST

-Vocals: Jason Miller

-Composer: Jamie Christopherson


	3. 02: First Encounter

**Lyrical Wizardry**

-Chapter 2: First Encounter-

Jaeger's office was sparse. As much experience he had with fighting on other worlds, he kept no trophies of his victories. The only things in his office were his desk, his spear-like device which sat in the corner of the room, and a workbench to tweak and adjust his gear. It naturally wasn't very hospitable, but he was not expecting to be a host here; in fact, he generally borrowed a classroom for the purposes of dealing with discipline among students.

Not that he needed to of course; his teaching methods and training instilled a sort of discipline and respect that none of the other staff members could ever place. Some even looked at him in awe. He was glad that this wizarding world didn't have anything like a standing army.

Turning his thoughts and attention to the letter he'd received earlier that day regarding the break in at his vault, he was shocked, but unsurprised. The investigation showed no clear motive, and that only one item was taken. The fact that it was the VR set that was taken clued him into what the motive could have really been.

"I should have expected this I suppose," said Altima.

"**Are you referring to the break in?"**

"Not exactly. I'd bet my salary that it was Reina who robbed Gringotts. Warbeast, have any messages come from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes in the last six hours?"

"**Yes Sir. The only communication is from George Weasley about a hour ago."**

"On screen."

As this happened, a holographic image of a piece of parchment appeared ahead of Altima. He scanned the message quickly, taking in its contents. It seemed like a plea for help almost, with a job offer attached.

"So he wants me back?"

"**It appears that they are in need of assistance, yes."**

"Hmm... It's a shame that I don't have a working stock ticker," said Jaeger. "Alright, respond with this."

"**You may dictate your reply at any time."**

"Thank you for contacting me in this dire time. Unfortunately, as I am currently under a contract to continue teaching at Hogwarts for the coming year, my role will only be an advisory one, which I feel is, to be frank, not enough to warrant the pay you are offering me. I do however have a design for a prototype broom, which should meet one of your needs to expand into the personal broom market. I offer this with my advisory role in lieu of my full time employment under Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes Defence Department. Will this be acceptable? End Message"

"**I have transcribed this message onto paper and it is ready to send."**

There was a whirring noise from the corner of the room ass a piece of parchment rolled out slowly from a floating dark red Belkan Magic Triangle.

"Great. I'll do that in the morning. Now, for the school's defences..."

"**Is that truly necessary sir? This is a school."**

"This school is also one of the safest places on U97. Which is precisely why Reina will come here."

"**Do you have proof that it is her?"**

"Eyewitness reports said that it was a woman with long, back length black hair, she was wearing a bodysuit, and tore a dragon apart in a head on attack. The artist's impression also shows her with an arm mounted blade. That's Reina's personal style, even if she's not using the IWS Raptor."

"**Would the enhancements she had as a child still be active?"**

"There is that possibility. We can only guess if Simmons was caught. Tonight, I also need you to calculate the primary weaknesses in the wards on the grounds here and in London. I will present those in a staff meeting tomorrow, and I'll be sending instructions to Chief Potter in the morning, so I need that report to be ready."

"**Initiating quiet Wide Area Search. Good Night."**

-Lyrical Wizardry: First Encounter-

Harry arrived home very late, his eyes tired, his brow glistening with sweat from what was left of the summer heat, and the highly sensitive situation they were all in. A break in at Gringotts had been unheard of since his own break in whilst on the run from Lord Voldemort's followers. However, this break in was different. From what he was able to gather, she used overwhelming force to smash through their defences, using a mix of physical attacks and magic to kill a dragon.

In fact, he had been offered a claw as a souvenir by a traumatized guard, who most likely didn't quite know what he was doing at the time.

The information he had managed to gather there, while spotty, did give a few clues; whoever broke in knew a very unique way of at least implementing her true powers. She was also incredibly strong. The way she took on the dragon wasn't through trickery like how they were expected to get past the dragon in the Triwizard Tournament. She got physical with it, slicing it down its wing.

'_It seems appropriate,'_ thought Harry. _'The wizarding world advances, then a new threat emerges... its going to be chaos tomorrow.'_

Speaking of advances, there was no doubt that now Altima Jaeger was doubling security around Hogwarts, with his extensive knowledge of magic being rivalled only by the degree of secrecy he kept around himself. Naturally, nobody knew what he did before he appeared out of nowhere for the teaching post, then moving to work for George, then coming back to teaching. In fact, nobody seemed to know why he did any of these things.

Looking at the clock on the wall, he saw that it was two am. Lily and Ginny were probably asleep by now.

'_It doesn't do well to dwell on this. I can't do anything until tomorrow anyway. Everyone is resting, though some will be sleeping a lot less than others.'_

-Lyrical Wizardry: First Encounter-

The next day, a paper airplane memo arrived for Harry Potter in his office, flying straight for his face the first thing as he came into his office. Ducking the black sheet of paper as he put his briefcase on the floor, he suddenly realized that this wasn't a regular ministry communication; normally intradepartment messages were written on green paper, inter department messages were on yellow, and urgent messages concerning ministry wide alerts were sent to department heads using red paper. But black was reserved for people that communicated with Harry with messages so urgent that they had to bypass the system.

Harry only got one of these once from Altima Jaeger when he sent a message urgently asking him to interfere with a battle over the Trinity Missiles in 2015 and 2016.

Stalking Colonel William Bishop was not a task that he would like to repeat.

He opened the letter. The previous time they were forced to use code black correspondence, Harry was completely taken off guard, and unable to even imagine what Jaeger had to say before. He didn't expect this to be any different.

_Mr Potter_

_I'll be blunt. I suspect the robbery of Gringotts has more to it than a simple thug going through someone else's belongings. The adversary is a completely Out of Context Problem, and we need to tighten security and scrutinize every contact that we have with the outside world. I know this goes contrary to what you've worked towards, but there is a legitimate threat involved. Just one of them can take on the guards at Gringotts and defeat a dragon in head on combat, and is armed to the absolute teeth with magic that we do not understand._

_I recommend the following measures  
-If the Welcome Wagon systems in the Inter Society Contact Points are still working, activate them, and be prepared to question anybody that comes through.  
-A general increase in security at those areas.  
-Response teams for the major points such as 9 ¾ and Diagon Alley to intercept anyone that is unfamiliar._

_There will be disruptions to daily life, but for all we know, wizarding society is being raided. If these precautions are unnecessary, then there will be no harm done. If they prove to be needed and we do indeed catch the perpetrator, or any cohorts she may hvae, we should be able to learn more about them and what they want._

-Lyrical Wizardry: First Encounter-

[Hogwarts - Staff Room]

"So this is how it is," said Altima, finalizing his abridged fifteen minute long report. "The wards have gaps that need to be plugged, and the protection itself needs to be upgraded."

His audience seemed to shake out of boredom as he finished. He was sure that some of the staff had slept through his assessment, and there were some otherwise overtly showing their boredom.

"Any questions?" he asked, just to see if anyone had been paying attention.

"Yes," said Neville, who was only just tuning back in. "Why do you feel the need to increase the defences of this school because of a bank robbery?"

"Honestly, professor Longbottom, I don't have an idea myself," lied Altima. "But that's the problem. _Nobody_ has any idea who or what she was, and she appeared out of nowhere with overwhelming force and took on Gringotts best defences. We also have no idea when, or if, she will strike again, and if others will follow her, or where..."

"Alright alright," said Neville. "I get your point. So what do you want us to do?"

"Be vigilant," said Altima. This seemed to have struck a chord with some of the staff, whoe simply nodded in agreement. "If you see anyone you don't recognize immediately, ask who they are. You would be surprised how well you can remain hidden simply by blending into the crowd."

"Should we tell this to the students as well?" asked one of the teachers.

"Yes," said Altima. "We need the headmaster to give the notice. I'm going to be… busy."

-Lyrical Wizardry: First Encounter-

[A week later]

Fate awoke with a yawn. The ship inter-dimensional ship Sandalphon was orbiting the Earth. She did bid Nanoha and Vivio a sad goodbye before she left for Earth, but she was starting to miss home already.

Because Nanoha had been ordered to rest, Fate wasn't allowed to take her down for the mission. Normally, this type of assignment would be perfect, because it typically only involved academic type work, but there was the slight problem that there were Lost Logia involved.

Looking down on the blue marble-like planet, Fate felt a pang of regret. She knew that Nanoha was worried about her well being, and that if anything happened here, she'd go ballistic. Vivio would cry over Fate-mama as well, and there'd be teary hugs when she got home.

'_If I get home,'_ she suddenly found herself thinking. She shook that thought from her head. Just because there was a Lost Logia, didn't mean that there was anything for her to be afraid of. Usually Lost Logia were pretty inert as long as they didn't do anything stupid like drop them or hit them. It wasn't like this was the first Lost Logia case she'd had ever. But her instincts as an investigator kept telling her something wasn't right, and that something would complicate things; unadministered world 97 tended to do that when it was involved in official TSAB business.

"Back here again, eh Enforcer Harlaown?" said the voice of a young woman from behind Fate.

"Captain Xavier," said Fate in response, turning to face the woman, maybe two or three years Fate's senior, dressed in an impeccably clean deep blue TSAB naval uniform before her. "I believe this isn't the first time you've been here yourself."

"Mmhm," said the captain, looking out, down towards Earth. "This would be the third time I've been assigned to observe this place. Apparently, once they realized that your friends Colonel Yagami and Captain Takamachi came from this unadministered world, they wanted to keep an eye on things here, but you already know this of course. So, as you are the one who discovered the society by accident, can I count on you to be my team's semi-guide?"

"It's your operation, so its your decision," said Fate. "I'll try to find some nicer civilian clothes."

-Lyrical Wizardry: First Encounter-

[Later, in Leicester Square]

"Is it normal for the commanding officer to be on the ground for things like these," asked Fate as she walked through the London crowd with Natalia, acting like, well, tourists. Nobody batted an eye at them, because they looked just like the typical pair of travelling students, trying to make the most of summer before university started again.

"Well, yes," said captain Xavier. "And while I'm here, it's Natalia, or Samantha, if you prefer my middle name."

"NSX... its really strange," said Fate. "We all have names that happen to be the same as car makes all over this planet."

"It _is_ a strange coincidence," said Natalia. "Nobody has any hypothesis that actually fits, so we've just chalked it up to it just being a strange twist of fate. Photo time!"

Natalia held up what looked like a smartphone., and the two of them posed in front of it. Fate felt a little silly, but was glad for the chance to be just a normal person without big missions involving things like Lost Logias or the like.

'_Of course, we're actually marking this area and trying to scan for any additional traces of unknown magic'_ thought Fate.

They continued to meander around London. Fate was pretty sure that this was only partly because Natalia actually enjoyed being a tourist on a world with approximately twenty one percent oxygen and civilization; she remembered hearing her say that this was going to be such a nice mission for a change.

Finally, they made it to King's Cross station, where they were moving slowly towards the ninth and tenth platforms. Suddenly the group became quieter.

"Is everyone getting this?" asked Natalia. "There's a region where space doesn't quite fit in."

Fate nodded. A telepathic voice in their heads also chimed in.

"_This is Sandalphon, we confirm the odd readings. Tracking is working at maximum efficiency. You're good to go."_

"Well then Fate, if you would show the way."

It wasn't long before Fate found the barrier which she first noticed a few days ago, between the platforms. She looked intently at it, almost as if checking for something, before giving a satisfied nod and bringing her hand towards the barrier.

"This is definitely it," said Fate.

"Okay," replied Natalia. "After we cross, no verbalization of mission details." Fate nodded in response.

"Initiating Crossover," said Fate as she pushed against the barrier...

-Lyrical Wizardry: First Encounter-

... and ended up on the other side.

"_Enforcer Harlaown, do you read me?"_ said the message from the Sandalphon.

"_Loud and clear,"_ replied Fate telepathically as the rest of the team came through to the other side of the station. _"There are no vital signs around, we're safe to proceed."_

"Woah! Where the hell are we?" exclaimed Natalia as she came through. Looking up, she stared the massive hidden platform_. "Play along. Pretend we're lost. Someone might be watching us."_

"I… I don't know," said Fate, in pretend surprise. _"I couldn't recon the surrounding area without arousing too much suspicion,"_ said Fate mentally.

"_This place looks deserted though,"_ said Natalia mentally_._

As soon as they were about to start working though, they received a transmission from the Sandalphon's mission control.

"_Heads up! I've picked up fifteen contacts approaching your position from the air! Vector 190. Contact in two minutes."_

The two women tensed up.

"_How much leeway are we given if we come under attack?" _asked Fate as she brought her hand around Bardiche's triangular crystal idle form in her pocket.

"_Rank B responses only,"_ said Natalia. _"Retreat for now, back through the way we came."_

As they tried to head back to King's Cross station, they found a slight problem with their plan.

"What the!" said Natalia "The doorway's sealed shut! We can't make it out, shit!" _"We can't negotiate surrender either,"_ she continued telepathically_." they locked us in, so they want to at least capture us."_

"_Whatever your plan is, I'm behind it,"_ said Fate. "What do we do!?" she added.

"… alright," said Natalia thinking fast. _"If they're a secret society, they must have a contingency plan for any accidental break ins. We are civilians who got lost. Mask your linker core. Code Black is in effect if we lose contact for more than twenty four Earth hours, or if an event which would result in such a scenario would need to be prevented."_

"_Yes," _said Fate, releasing her grip on Bardiche.

"_I've got a visual on the bogeys approaching. You're not going to believe what's shown up,"_ said the Sandalphon's communications officer. Fate peered out of the station's exit, and over the railroad tracks. Her eyes honed from countless flight hours picked up a very strange collection of silhouettes gainst the sky. Meanwhile, Natalia was getting into character.

"Are those… broomsticks?" she asked as Natalia ran back to the barrier, and tried to bang on it. She then looked at what Fate was looking at, then ran to the front of the station, and began to wave at the fifteen men and women approaching, trying to flag them down. One of the broom riders accelerated and pointed something at her.

"_Don't resist,"_ said Natalia telepathically as ropes suddenly appeared around her, binding her arms to her torso. _"… we can get out of these restraints without a problem. Sandalphon, keep contact every two minutes."_

"_Yes ma'am."_

-Lyrical Wizardry: First Encounter-

Harry looked perplexed. Jaeger's advice that he'd received a week ago was right on the mark. They had just captured a pair of unknown non magical people who had somehow wandered their way into Nine and Three Quarters at Kings Cross. They weren't on the database of squibs and other muggles privy to the secret.

And they were sat before him, at wandpoint surrounded by aurors.

"Now," said Harry. "I'm sure you're wondering what is going on here, why we have you captive. I assure you I'm about to explain everything."

Ever since Harry had taken a look at the common practices within the Wizarding World there was one very disturbing finding that he noticed during an audit; Obliviators kept very poor records, and had little to no protocol, going so far as to disregard any rights and were somewhat inhumane in their methods. The way they obliviated muggles especially was disturbing; they would sometimes leave their targets in a near vegetative state due to the speed at which they had to work and thus the lack of control they were able to exert over their memory charms.

In the last ten years things had changed a lot. Right now, Harry was reading to these two women their rights and what situation they'd ended themselves in.

"There is no easy way to say this, and I ask you to keep an open mind. I will of course, answer your questions to the best of my ability," said Harry. "Before we begin, what are your names?"

"Dixie Walker," said the red haired one.

"Felicity Lamborghini," said the twin tailed blonde.

"Alright then Dixie and Felicity. My name is Harry Potter. I am the head of security for the wizarding government. I have to explain that you, as non-magical people, have somehow managed to stumble upon a secret society."

"… you're pulling my leg," said Felicity. "So where are we now?"

"Right now, you're in a holding facility for unauthorized access, but rest assured, you are not in any trouble. We have a statute of secrecy to keep."

"If we're not in trouble, why are we being watched by guards?" said the blonde one who identified herself as Felicity.

"We've had an incident recently involving a break in," said Harry. "It's why someone of my authority is handling a simple case like yours."

"I see…" said Felicity.

"What happened with the break in?" asked Dixie.

"… I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Our national bank was raided last week in a frontal attack. I can reveal that it was one person who did it. I'm afraid everything else is being kept classified."

"Fine fine," said Dixie. "But how long has this society existed? It looks fairly extensive."

"I can reveal that we've existed for several hundred years."

"Why the secrecy?"

"We have an old law that prohibits contact with the outside world, and demands the highest levels of secrecy. I cannot reveal any more."

"… we can't be the first people to have stumbled upon magic accidentally," said Felicity. "And you haven't killed us yet, but the secret still is being kept. I'm really curious as to why that is."

Harry was taken aback by the sudden change in tone. Even though the women in front of him were younger, he felt intimidated. The aurors around them began to fidget nervously as well, and some looked like they wanted to attack.

"You have a way to reliably wipe our memories," said Dixie. It wasn't a question. It was a statement. The room entered a state of total silence. You could cut the tension with a knife. The silence was broken when Dixie Walker screamed out two words that changed everything.

"Code Black!"

-To Be Continued-


End file.
